


Always Yours

by alixinsanity



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, one-sided Steve/Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky fell, Steve wanted to fall too.  </p>
<p>How Steve reacted after Bucky's death, and how he coped when he woke up from the ice.</p>
<p>Inspired by Panic! At The Disco - The End of All Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are literally the death of me.

“He must have thought you were worth it.”

Those words were what broke all of Steve’s restraints. He cried into his drink; crying for the loss of his friend, and crying for the loss of his lover. Peggy sat with a comforting hand on his shoulder as he cried; telling her how much he loved him. 

“You would have had to be blind to not see how much Bucky loved you too.” Peggy soothed, gently stroking Steve’s hair as he leaned against her, ruining the shoulder of her shirt as his tears soaked the fabric. They sat there in the bombed out shell of the pub for hours; Peggy listened as Steve occasionally told little stories and memories of his and Bucky’s lives before the war, and sometimes Peggy just held Steve’s hand as he lost himself in the memories that went unspoken.

*

“Peggy this is my choice.”

“Steve you can’t do this! Bucky died for you to live.” Peggy shouted down the radio, as Steve told them he was going to put the plane in the water.

“You don’t understand; I can’t live in a world without him.”

Colonel Philips flipped some papers over to vent his emotions, as Peggy clasped a hand over her mouth so that the sound of her cries wouldn’t be picked up on the radio. They both knew instantly that there was nothing they could do or say that would convince Steve otherwise. It had been less than a month since Bucky had fallen to his death from the train, and two weeks since a team they sent to recover the body came back empty handed. Steve had been inconsolable, shouting at Colonel Phillips to send out another team. If the Colonel hadn’t known about Steve’s relationship with Bucky before; Peggy was certain he suspected it now. 

“Your death will not bring him back.”

“I know. But if I die, it means I’ll be with him again.” Peggy could hear the smile in Steve’s voice, and she allowed her tears to fall. Just because her feelings were not reciprocated, it didn’t mean she didn’t still love him. “You know he was going to teach me how to dance; he knew I promised you one. Said he didn’t want me to stand on your feet.” Steve continued over the radio.

“He would have smiled and laughed every time you stood on his.”

“Yeh he will.” Steve’s reply came through the radio just before static replaced his voice, filling the control room at the Hydra Base.

**

The first few months after Steve woke up from the ice, he was placed on a suicide watch. It was an unspoken watch, that Fury didn’t comment on or mention, and neither did Steve. The agents that were tasked with bringing him up to speed on the world always kept a closer eye on him whenever they saw him gently touch the set of dog-tags that hung from his neck. One of his tags sat on the chain next to one of Bucky’s. Bucky had one of Steve’s tags on his chain too. S.H.I.E.L.D had watched cautiously when they first handed Steve the sealed box which contained Bucky’s army bag; they had watched from the corner of the room, as he pulled everything out of the bag as he searched for the tags. When he failed to find them, Steve smiled slightly even as he tried not to cry; it meant that Bucky had been wearing them when he fell and that knowledge made Steve feel closer to his lost lover.

***

The light from the city outside reflected off of Bucky’s metal arm. New York had changed so much since their youth, but Steve loved watching all the lights as the city moved around them. Instead of looking at the city outside, Steve and Bucky were lying on their sides looking at each other. Steve gently pushed back a strand of hair that fell into Bucky’s face, before moving his hand down so that it could rest over the dog tag on the man’s bare chest. Bucky copied the movement, the darker metal of the dog tag contrasting against his metal arm. 

They weren’t surprised that Hydra had destroyed the tags Bucky had worn back in the 40’s; they couldn’t have their asset asking questions about the two different identities on the tags. Tony had offered to have new sets made for them both, but Steve had declined. Instead he went out and brought two new chains for them both; placing one tag on each chain. Bucky had frowned in confusion when Steve initially eased the chain over his head, and settled it around his neck. He had stared at the tag for a second before looking up into Steve’s waiting face, “You’ve given me the wrong one.”

“No I haven’t.”

Now lying on the bed, Bucky stared at the tag sitting against Steve’s chest, repeatedly reading the words inscribed into the metal. ‘James B Barnes’. Whilst they couldn’t have half of each like they used too, seeing his tag resting over Steve’s heart and feeling Steve’s tag against his own chest made him smile every time.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had this morning, and the dog tags somehow worked there way in. I wasn't planning on that particular element but it's cute.
> 
> Inspired by Panic! At The Disco - The End of All Things


End file.
